


in the present

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Kudos: 7





	in the present

kiss me like you love me more than I could ever hate myself,  
wrap your pretty little hands around my neck and squeeze until I believe  
that anyone could want me,  
bruises and all.

tie me down if I won’t stay still,  
teach me every lesson I ever missed on patience;  
show me that some things are worth the waiting,  
that maybe I am too.

there are some hurts that hide until a moment,  
just hold me when they start to ache;  
when I crumble into pieces,  
let me shelter in your silence.  
no words can heal those broken places,  
but the right quiet lances even old wounds  
so healing can begin anew.

when I wake in the morning with bruises on my wrists  
(and chest and neck and… well)  
please look at me like the most precious thing  
in the whole wide world.  
I wear them, I smile, for you.  
I wear them because they make me feel beautiful.

trail your finger down my cheek, under my chin,  
make me meet your gaze and tell me I am lovely in my wanting, lovely in my heart,  
that my wanting is the sweetest gift I could offer.  
kiss me until I believe every word;  
kiss me until I forget every word.

lay me down and unwrap me like a favorite gift,  
tie me up with ribbons and a smile,  
anything it takes to keep me  
here, in the present.


End file.
